


Safe space

by Peachyhyunjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sappy Ending, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyhyunjins/pseuds/Peachyhyunjins
Summary: Jisung is trying to tell Hyunjin how much he loves him.





	Safe space

"Close your eyes Hyunjin" Jisung murmured into the older one's ear.  
He did with no questions asked and Jisung continued.  
"you know how everything goes by, little by little with the time and you'll never get that spent  
time back? And sometimes it feels like it's wasted?" Jisung asks, grabbing Hyunjin closer to  
him. He loved laying on the couch with Hyunjin, holding him there, in his arms with no worry  
of anything. He really loved that.  
"Yeah? what does that have to do with me closing my eyes though?"  
"shush let me continue" Jisung giggled and continued what he was saying.  
"Anyways.... you know how you sometime wanna replace that wasted time with something  
better? I don't feel like that with you. I never feel like my time is wasted when I'm being with  
you and I never want to replace those memories we've made together for anything else."  
Hyunjin smiled. he was glad Jisung felt that way about him.  
"You give me the motivation to continue on with my days in the morning. Or when it's cold  
outside, one touch from you changes everything. I don't feel cold. I feel all warm and it's  
because of you." Jisung explained. he had so many things he wanted to say and he was  
going to say it all.  
"And on this warm couch, your touches are so gentle and calm, it seems like I've finally  
found the comfort I was looking for," Hyunjin couldn't stop smiling. What was Jisung trying to  
say with this?  
"I feel like all my problems are gone, that no one will ever find us. Like this couch is our safe  
space and no one could take this away from us"

Jisung intertwined his hand with Hyunjin, and just looking at their hands together like that, it  
felt as if time had stopped. it felt so right.

"Everything I am and everything I have, I want to give it to you. there's no one else in the  
world i'd rather do this with." and then there was silence.  
Till Hyunjin spoke up  
"Jisung?"

"Yeah?"

"I would be ready to run to the end of the earth with you if that means I get to see you happy"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Jisung held him there, feeling the warmth of Hyunjins body consuming him.  
"Do you remember our first date?"

"Yeah"

"Your voice sounded like a lullaby to my ears. i didn't want you to stop speaking and when

you did, I'd keep thinking about your voice in my head" Hyunjin got up, looking at Jisung  
with a big grin on his face. He couldn't believe he had such an impact on Jisung so early into  
their 'thing'  
"I remember being so cold you had to lend me your jacket, even if it meant you'd freeze," he  
giggled and placed his head on Jisungs chest.  
"Yeah, you looked so good in that jacket. You always look good though so it wasn't a  
surprise"  
"Oh shush"  
"What? you know I'm speaking the truth" And yeah, it was true.  
Hyunjin always looked beautiful in everything.  
"I remember the first time I kissed you," Jisung said.  
"You do? I can't remember that" Jisung pretended to be hurt when in reality, it was  
understandable. They were at a frat party and very drunk. Hyunjin tasted like sweet caramel  
and it drove Jisung insane. Wanting to have all of him right there and then, but he was so  
shy back then. It was cute really.  
"Jisung this is so cute and all, but what are you trying to say?" Hyunjin knew there was a  
catch. There always was when Jisung got all sappy.  
Jisung took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say for so  
long now but never found the right timing for it.

"I love you" Hyunjin lifted his head, looking at Jisung with wide eyes, not knowing whether  
Jisung was joking or not.

"What I'm trying to say is that... I am so incredibly in love with you and every second without  
you is like torture. I'm like a lovesick puppy who needs your attention at all times. You make  
me so incredibly happy and I can't believe how I'm only saying this now but yeah... I love you  
so much Hyunjin. There are not enough words in the world to express my love for you."  
Jisung was proud but scared. He wanted Hyunjin to keep his eyes closed because he was  
embarrassed but at the same time he wanted him to open his eyes and look at him. Hyunjin  
didn't say a single word.  
it wasn't until the biggest grin formed on his face.

"Oh my god, Jisung I've been waiting for you to say that for AGES now.  
I love you too, so much" He hugged Jisung. Being comfortable right there and then, at that  
moment, was enough for both of them and they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Right this is my first time using ao3 but I felt like i needed to publish my work somewhere :D anyways I love Hyunsung


End file.
